


沉默标记

by zhaimao



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhaimao/pseuds/zhaimao
Summary: ABO，ADante/OVergil，狗血、雷、OOC严重、私设有，Nero是V哥的崽（从他肚子里出来的那种）注意避雷。





	1. Chapter 1

空气中的味道甜腻的就像毒药。  
Dante几乎不敢相信这是他和他的哥哥搞出来的。  
这都怪那个没到发情期就随便散发信息素的男人，他不过是在他的门口多停留了三秒钟，就被那味道勾的跟个疯狗一样冲进去把他按在了床上。他扒下了他刚刚穿好的裤子，里面竟然没穿内裤，他在逼人犯罪的道路上很有经验，但是就算是犯罪又如何，Dante还是毫不犹豫的把阴茎插进了他的身体。  
Vergil的头侧靠在床上，凌乱的发丝显示着他才刚刚睡醒，他闭着眼睛，发出了舒服的呻吟。  
“一大早就发情？”Dante掐着Vergil的腰，十个鲜红的指痕混在一堆已经变暗的痕迹里特别的显眼。  
“发不发情，嗯……关你屁事？”Vergil回嘴，用刻薄的话讽刺他。  
Dante语塞，他说的没错，发不发情又关他什么事，只是他并不会承认自己的失控，所以他只能用实际行动来让身下的人闭嘴。  
他抬起了Vergil的一条腿，让他像母狗一样张开了身体，滴着水的后穴因为接触到冰冷的空气而剧烈收缩着，用力的吸绞着他的性器。Dante觉得自己又硬了几分，他下身用力，把阴茎更深的操进他的肉穴，顶住了生殖腔口。  
“想要吗？”他小幅度的抽动着自己的腰身，在腔口肆意的顶弄着，湿热的媚肉就像一张小嘴一般吸食着他的龟头，迫不及待的想把这根巨物吞进去。  
“还是你的身体比较诚实。”Dante把Vergil的腿拉的更开，狠狠的抽插起来。  
Vergil 脸上的从容逐渐瓦解，他本能的想要逃离，手脚并用的朝着前面爬去。可是Dante又怎么会让他得逞，他一手抱住他的腰，一手用力的扯住他的腿，迫使他们的下身无缝的贴合在一起。他更加大力的抽插，身下的人不受控制的开始痉挛，随着一下用力的挺进，他成功的操开了他的腔口，粗长的阴茎整根捅了进去。  
Vergil一声闷哼，身体瞬间绷紧，十指掐进了身下的床单。  
Dante并不给他任何适应的机会，阴茎疯狂的在他的生殖腔内抽动起来。或许是因为生过孩子的原因，Vergil的腔体并不会紧致的夹的他生疼，里面柔软舒适，那恰好的紧实感与吸裹力几乎每次都让他缴械投降。  
Dante按耐着自己想射的欲望，俯身咬住了Vergil 的肩膀。随着他的拉扯，对方的脖间露出了一根黑色的颈圈。黑色的皮质颈圈缠绕着他纤细苍白的脖颈，看起来又色情又禁欲。  
“还带着它？”  
Vergil已经逐渐从被操开生殖腔的事实中回过了神，毕竟Dante也不是第一次这么对待他。他放松下了身子，享受着对方带给他的快感，听到Dante的话，他甚至还能控制表情扯一个微笑，“嗯，你可别乱咬。”  
“你是在装什么圣洁处女吗？”Dante觉得他的微笑刺眼。  
“那到没有，但是……嗯……要留给，重要的人。”  
“Nero的爸爸？”  
“也可以。”  
明显敷衍的回答让Dante莫名上火，他扯着Vergil的头发强迫他与自己四目相对，“等他发现你被我操的浑身都是我的味道，你觉得他还会要你吗？”  
“不劳你费心。”  
Vergil有激怒他的天赋，比如在和他上床的时候想着别的男人，这让他丢人。  
Dante抓住Vergil的脚，强迫他翻了个身，把他的双腿折到胸前呈M字大开。湿漉漉的小穴离开了阴茎的滋润，可怜兮兮的收缩着。  
“我会让你哭着求我操你。”Dante咬破了自己的手指，塞进了Vergil的嘴里，按住他的舌根，强迫他吞下了自己的鲜血。  
没有比血腥更能刺激性欲的东西了，尤其是对他们这样的恶魔人，Vergil在吞下对方鲜血的那一刻体内便像着了火一般。  
“Dante！”他面红耳赤，几乎惊声尖叫。  
Dante按住了Vergil的腰，它已经自顾自的抬了起来，企图更加靠近那根狰狞的巨物。  
“求我。”Dante握着自己的阴茎，用力摩蹭着Vergil的穴口，粘稠的液体马上被挤了出来，沾湿了整个龟头。  
Vergil如果还有力气坐起来，一定会抓着他的阴茎狠狠的插进自己身体，可是此刻他除了剧烈的喘气，再做不到第二件事情。  
“求我。”Dante重复了一遍，他把龟头的前端塞进了正在翕张的穴口，在它妄图把它吞进去的瞬间又立刻拔了出来。  
Vergil从来没经历过这样的折磨，身体的瘙痒和内心的渴求一同折磨着他，几乎将他逼疯。  
“求我。”Dante第三次说道，这次他直接远离了他。  
Vergil能感觉到那炙热的东西离自己一点点远去，空虚如藤蔓一般缠上他的内心，此刻即使他再不愿承认也不得不承认，自己的身体就像荡妇一样的渴求着他，渴求着对方狠狠的操弄。  
“给我，Dante！”这已经是他的极限，如果要他哭着求他，他会选择用阎魔刀操开自己。  
Dante在他出声的瞬间便插进了他的身体，他的忍耐力也已经濒临奔溃，omega的信息素搅乱的他大脑混混沌沌，他从来不知道它的杀伤力是如此的巨大。  
他第二次操进了Vergil的生殖腔，这一次的进入畅通无阻，里面的淫水已经泛滥，如同一锅煮烂的稀粥。Dante不愿细想自己的动作有多粗鲁，他只想把囊袋也狠狠的操进他的身体，身下人意乱情迷的嘶哑呻吟，就像最强效的催情剂。  
成结、射精，他在短时间内完成了这两项动作，巨大的肿结卡在腔口，既痛又爽。  
Vergil被强迫着一动不能动，完整的承受着alpha焯烫的精液，里面混杂的强烈的信息素，就像甘露一般滋润了他的身心。  
结消散的过程中，Vergil逐渐平复了呼吸，等Dante彻底放开他，他便下了床，除了微微颤抖的双腿，他几乎看不出任何异样。他走到床头柜前，从抽屉里拿出了一板药。  
“你吃什么？”  
Vergil把药塞进嘴里，混着水吞了下去，“避孕药。”  
Dante的视线一直注视着他，Vergil逆光站着，因为吞咽而微微仰着头，几滴水珠顺着他的脖颈滑落下来，消失在宽松的衬衫领口。他抬起手擦拭，衣摆撩起来正好可以看到下面的半个屁股，还有笔直的双腿。  
Dante觉得自己又硬了，而他的哥哥不过是在那边吃了个药片。不知是愤怒，还是因为羞耻，等他回过神，他已经把Vergil按在了地上。  
Vergil跪在地上抬头看着他，浅蓝色的眼睛中是没有掩饰的嘲笑。  
Dante恼火极了，他捏住Vergil的下巴强迫他张口嘴，把刚硬起来的阴茎整根塞了进去。他刚刚喝过冰水，口腔中的温度偏低，冰冷湿润的感觉就像冷血动物一般，这或许是个很好的比喻，很适合Vergil。  
Dante抽动着自己的腰身，让阴茎更深的操进了他的嘴里。Vergil因为被捏着下巴而不能吞咽，津液很快顺着他的嘴角流了出来。  
Dante拿起枕边的假阳具，丢到了他的脚边。  
“你应该需要它。”  
Vergil看到那个东西，轻笑了一下，肌肉牵扯着喉咙一紧，夹的Dante舒服极了，他没有拒绝，拿起假阳具放在地上，慢慢坐了上去。甬道被巨物撑破，粘稠的水声在空气中清晰可闻，Dante光听那个声音就能回忆起自己的阴茎被紧紧包裹住的快感。  
他放开了Vergil的下巴，对方已经主动在给他口交，他一边自慰一边舔着男人的鸡巴，淫荡的样子连妓女都比不上。  
“真该让大家看看你现在的样子。”  
Vergil没有理会他的恶言，自顾自的抚慰着自己的身体。  
被无视的Dante抓住了他的头发，往他喉咙深处狠狠的操进去，他如愿以偿的看到了Vergil的泪水，虽然那只是生理性的反应，但是还是让他很爽。他按住了Vergil的头，把他当成一个活物飞机杯，在他嘴里尽情的抽插着。在射精之前，他拔出了阴茎，把精液全部喷在了他的脸上。他在他的脸上擦拭干净龟头，把阴茎放回裤子里，拉上了拉链。  
“正好够你自慰一次。”  
说完Dante便转身离开了房间，Vergil看着他的背影，无力的笑了笑，他把体内的假阳具拔出来丢在床上，朝着浴室走去。  
他需要的不是这些道具，他需要的仅仅是清理掉对方的味道，烦人的alpha的味道。


	2. Chapter 2

Dante讨厌Vergil，从他17岁离开他开始。  
孩童时代的他们关系很好，因为母亲早逝的原因，他们比同龄人成熟很多。当别的孩子还在为一块蛋糕和兄弟大打出手的时候，他们已经需要扛着刀斩杀恶魔来赚钱维持生活。在那样的日子里，他们是彼此唯一的依靠。  
直到16岁第二性别的分化，很奇怪，明明是孪生兄弟的他们却分化成为了不一样的性别。这或多或少会有一点尴尬，但是他们也努力克服了，Dante会在他哥哥的发情期躲的远远的，Vergil则从不在弟弟面前散发一点点的信息素，而且还有药物，那是最关键的东西。但是因为性别的分化，他们的性格逐渐出现了一些差别，alpha的Dante变得越发自信张扬，omega的Vergil则低调内敛的多，他们开始偶尔会因为意见不合吵上几句，但是很快就会和好。那就像他们兄弟间的约定，虽然从没说出口，但是都深深的记在心里。  
Dante一直以为这样的日子会持续一辈子，或者至少到他们中的某个人找到伴侣，可是就在17岁的某一天，Vergil不见了。Dante清楚的记得那是一个夏天的夜晚，他喝完酒回到家没看到哥哥，他以为他只是去超市买东西，或者狩猎一些夜晚才会出现的恶魔，所以并没有在意，洗了澡就上床睡了。可是第二天，Vergil却没有回来。之后过去了第三天、第四天、一周、一个月，Dante再也没有见过他的哥哥。他从起初的担心的找他，到逐渐平静，然后怨恨，最终成为冷漠，这中间过去了多少年？他始终不明白有什么事情会让哥哥一声不吭的离开。  
然而就在Dante几乎快遗忘这个人的存在时，Vergil却突然出现了。当时他是什么心情？欣喜？激动？兴奋？或许都有，或许又都没有。  
Vergil身边站着一个比他还高一点的男生，和他一样的银色头发，还有相似的脸庞。  
“Nero，我的儿子。”这是阔别20年的哥哥和他说的第一句话。  
Dante脑中叮的一声，马上脑补了一个狗血的故事。私奔、怀孕、被抛弃。他承认这个故事一点都不符合Vergil的人设，可是却完美的解答了他当年的不告而别和如今的突然出现。  
如果是17岁的Dante，他应该会冲上去狠狠给他一拳，可那时的他早已过了冲动的年轻岁月，所以他只是走上去，给了他哥哥一个拥抱，一个不算温暖的拥抱。  
“欢迎回来。”

如果Vergil回来了，他们会怎么相处？这是Dante20年间偶尔想到哥哥时会思考的问题。他们做不到像童年一样亲密无间，也不可能像仇人一般形同陌路，他们只能处在一个不冷不淡的平衡点——Vergil刚回来的那段时间，他们也确实是如此的。  
一切的开端是因为Vergil的第一次发情期。Dante能感受到空气中微妙的味道，然而他并没有像以前一样躲开，他坏心眼的散发了一点他的信息素，只是一点。他的初衷是想看到Vergil出丑的样子，事实上他也确实如愿以偿的看到了，如果忽视他漏算了自己这个败笔。他高估了他的意志力，即使他残存着一点思考能力，他记得他是他的亲哥哥，是他的血亲，可是他还是没能抵抗住omega的味道。Vergil反抗的很厉害，却让Dante莫名的兴奋，那并不是一场性爱，说是强暴也是婉转，那是名副其实的凌辱。Dante在那时第一次意识到alpha对omega的控制力可以强大到这种地步，他甚至可以不费吹灰之力的摧毁他，只要他愿意。也是在那时Dante才发现，即使他装的再冷淡再不在乎，对于Vergil的离开，他都是恨的。他恨他的哥哥，恨他抛弃他，恨他从不看望他，恨他这些年不知道在哪个角落过着快活的日子，恨他带着微笑的重新出现在他眼前。  
这些年的自己，活的就像笑话。  
从那以后他们便陷入了纠缠的关系，Dante用信息素刺激他，Vergil用味道引诱他，这件在别人眼中诠释爱的事情彻底沦为了他们间的战场。  
20年前的他们，大概从未预料到未来的他们会变成这样。  
Dante靠在沙发上，闻着空气中他熟悉到不能再熟悉的味道，笑了笑。  
Vergil的发情期到了。


	3. Chapter 3

Vergil 的发情期，那是Dante和他哥哥相处最和谐的时候，omega不再反抗，因为他清楚的明白没有alpha的精液他无法自主度过。  
Dante推开了Vergil的房门，比之前浓郁不知多少倍的香味扑面而来，Vergil蜷缩在床上，那是他极少会在别人眼前展现的脆弱模样。听到声音，他睁开了眼睛，浅蓝色的双眸已经濡湿，他流了很多汗，湿漉漉的头发贴着他光洁的额头，看起来就像刚从水里捞起来一样。这个模样很糟糕，却让Dante瞬间进入了发情状态。  
他一边脱着自己衣服，一边朝着Vergil走去，等他在他面前站定，他已经赤身裸体。Vergil一直都盯着他，准确的来说，是盯着他胯间的巨物。他的眼神很露骨，可是配上那一点点眼泪，就生生变成了勾人的味道。Dante有点受不了，他强压着把对方操翻在床的欲望，上前解开了他的衣服，他把它褪到手腕，打了一个死结，他脱下了他湿透的裤子，随手丢在地上。  
Dante靠在床边，看着像渴求冰淇凌的孩子一样渴求着他的Vergil，“上来，自己吃进去。”  
Vergil很顺从，或者该说这就是他的期待，他分开了双腿，跨坐在了Dante的身上。只是他的双手被反绑在身后，没有了手的协助，他连保持身体的平衡都有点困难，他在Dante身上不断的扭动着身体，可是也只能让阴茎在他的臀肉间滑来滑去，始终进不了身后的穴口。  
这样就和搞特殊服务的妓女差不多，Dante觉得他要被他哥哥蹭射了，那可不是他的希望。他伸手扶住自己阴茎，把它摆放到一个方便插入的位置。Vergil马上迫不及待的凑了上来，用湿答答的穴口抵住了龟头。  
恶魔优秀的视力让Dante清楚的看到穴口紧闭的褶皱被一条条撑开，如同一个被挤烂的鲜嫩果实，流出了一堆粘稠的淫液，然后吞下了自己整根粗壮的阴茎。视觉的冲击太剧烈，Dante也没了和他磨磨唧唧的耐心，他把Vergil推倒在床上，直接用力的操干起来。  
因为反绑的双手Vergil一直都弓着腰，身体折成了一条弯曲的优美弧线，从性别分化开始，他和Dante体型的差距越发明显，平时会被他嘲笑的纤细瘦弱，到了床上就通通成了性感诱人。Dante虽然极力不想承认，但是Vergil的身体确实对他有很强的诱惑力。  
他抬起了Vergil的一条腿，将它举到半空，从侧面操干着他的淫穴。他一边顶弄着他的前列腺，一边寻找着合适的角度操进他的生殖腔。他没费多少时间功夫，腔口就主动的向他张开，贪婪的吮吸着他的龟头，他抽动了两下，毫不费力的捅了进去。Vergil没有任何挣扎，他迎合着Dante的动作，他需要alpha巨大的阴茎来满足自己。发情中的腔体和平时不大一样，它正在为孕育生命做准备，炙热紧致的湿肉紧紧的包裹着阴茎，在它离开的时候毫不廉耻的挽留，Dante的每一次抽插都变的特别费力，苏爽的快感让他头皮发麻。  
“别吃避孕药了。”alpha在这时的侵占本能让Dante说出了他以前绝不会说的话，他想让omega怀上他的孩子。可是Vergil拒绝了他，即使那只是混杂在呻吟声中很低的一句话，他还是听见了。怒火瞬间就窜了上来，那是被omega反抗的alpha强烈的控制欲。他抓住了Vergil的颈圈，他早就发现那是他的弱点，只要他一碰，Vergil就像被雄兽咬住后颈的雌兽一般动弹不得。  
“信不信我强行标记你？”他只要咬下去，Vergil就一辈子别想脱离他的掌控，那是命运给他的绝对优势。  
Vergil没有回答，他只是看着他，用他因为太过剧烈的快感而渗着泪水的双眼，那里面的感情很复杂，沉溺在情欲中的Dante根本无法分辨他的意思。  
“操——”他讨厌这样的对视，他把Vergil翻了个身，让他跪趴在了床上。穴口已经被他操的通红，却还在贪婪无厌的收缩着，一股股淫水被挤了出来，随着Vergil的大腿根一直往下流。  
Dante把阴茎再一次捅了进去，直接操进了高热的生殖腔，他抓着Vergil的颈圈，强迫他抬起了头。  
没有着力点的钳制让Vergil瞬间丧失了呼吸，他拼命的抬起上半身，仰着头，从细缝中汲取空气。他不喜欢在性爱中玩窒息游戏，他也不想体会大脑缺氧的极限快感，这样的行为只会让他觉得痛苦，他的脸扭曲了，眼泪、鼻涕、口水都在不受控制的流出，他意识到他的弟弟可能真的想杀死他，对死亡本能的恐惧让他的身体开始剧烈的痉挛颤抖。  
Dante放开了他，Vergil摔在床上，大口的喘着气，他眼前一片黑，过分的缺氧让他失去了几秒的视觉能力。  
Dante并不是粗暴的人，他对大部分人都是温柔的，可是Vergil却每次都能刺激他到失控，他恨极了这种被哥哥控制身心的感觉。  
他分开了Vergil的双臀，疯狂的操弄着他，臀肉被撞击的啪啪直响，柔软的媚肉被粗鲁的翻了出来。他在他的腔口形成了巨大的肿结，将精液灌进了他的身体。他没有等结消散便直接拔出了阴茎，这样的行为让他疼痛，但是更多的还是Vergil的痛，鲜血混着精液从不能闭合的洞口流了出来，沾湿了他们身下整片的床单。  
Dante没有去看Vergil，穿上衣服便转身走了，他不知道omega满足没有，空气中混着腥味的香气依旧浓烈。

Dante回家时天已经黑了，解决性欲多花费了一点时间，他推开家门，看到了意料外的一人。  
银发的青年坐在沙发上，与Vergil相似的瞳色隐没在黑暗中。  
“Vergil呢？”  
Nero的语气冰冷，Dante早就发现这兔崽子对他敌意很深。  
“我怎么知道。”  
“他在发情期。”  
“哦……和我有什么关系。”Dante耸了耸肩，利落的拔刀转身，挡下了绯红皇后的攻击，剧烈碰撞的金属在黑暗中崩出了炙热的火星。他的虎口被震的生疼，不得不说这家伙的蛮力是真的大，可惜技巧太差，轻松就能被他解决。几十个回合下来，Nero喘着气瞪着他，如同战败的小兽。  
“找他做什么？你想上他？”  
Nero简直不敢相信Dante会说出这样的话，有的时候他是真的想砍了他这个血缘上的叔叔。可是刚才的战斗已经让他意识到了自己和年长者的差距，所以他只是微微握紧了身侧的拳头。  
“没有。”  
Nero从对方的眼中看到了嘲弄，和Vergil一样的容颜让他感到羞愧。在他刚分化性别的时候，他确实对他的母亲有过一些不应该存在的想法，那或许并不是情爱，只是alpha对omega本能的渴求。他第一次春梦的对象是Vergil，从那以后他再也没有喊过他爸爸。恋母、恋父，人类生而有之的情结，Nero对此确实有愧，但是他显然也没有被Dante教育的打算。  
“他人呢？”  
Nero选择用更平和的语气和Dante说话。  
“不在家吗？”  
Dante觉得这时候的Vergil是不会出门的，他能呆的，也就只有他的房间。他朝着二楼走去，空气中残存的血腥味让他有了不适的感觉。  
突兀的电话铃声就是在这时响起的，他转身捞过电话，从里面传来了许久未见的女性恶魔猎人的声音。  
“10分钟内出现，不然等着领你哥的尸体。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好像把丁写的太渣了，好担心能不能圆回来_(:з」∠)_


	4. Chapter 4

Dante在Lady和Trish的住所见到了Vergil，浑身都是血的，在他的印象里，他的哥哥就没有受过这么重的伤。  
Lady一把拉住了冲上前的Nero，大叫，“别去！别靠近他。”  
Dante和Nero困惑的望着她，Lady脸上是掩不住的烦躁，还有难得的严肃。  
“怎么回事？”Nero问她。  
Lady没有回答，她指着Dante，“你过去，一个人。”  
这个状况很奇怪，就像他的哥哥感染了什么死亡病毒。Dante迈着沉重的步子朝Vergil走去，离的近了，他身上的伤口更是触目惊心，猩红的血肉被翻了出来，很多地方都露出了生生的白骨。Dante坐在他的床边，用指尖轻轻碰了碰他，他的手几乎控制不住的颤抖，被他碰触的人虚弱的就像随时要消散一样。  
“伤口为什么不能愈合？”  
他们体内有恶魔的鲜血，这些皮外伤对于他们来说应该都能轻松的自愈。  
“他被咬了，alpha的恶魔。”  
低等恶魔是不具有性别的，能拥有信息素的，至少都是中高阶。  
“所以呢？”  
“所以，厄……就是因为……”Lady吞吞吐吐的憋了两句，突然暴躁的抓了抓头，转向一边的Trish，“我不知道怎么说，你和他讲。”  
这个时候，年长的恶魔还是比脾气火爆的女猎人靠谱一点，他走到Dante身边，安抚的拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“对他释放一点你的信息素。”Trish说道。  
“为什么？”Dante可不想把情况搞的更糟糕。  
“听我的，一点点就好。”  
不得不说，那张与他们母亲一样的面孔很有说服力，Dante虽然不解，但还是照着做了。  
淡淡的alpha的味道在房间中弥漫开来，除了omega，别人基本不会感到什么压迫力。Dante紧张的看着Vergil，原本安静的躺着毫无声息的人微微皱起了眉，呼吸逐渐变的急促起来。  
“真的没事吗？”Dante回头问Trish，却发现她并不在看自己。  
“没事，你继续。”  
随着空气中alpha信息素的浓度越来越高，床上的人反应变的越来越大，他的身子开始微微的战栗颤抖，胸膛剧烈的起伏着，到了后来，几乎是在痉挛的抽搐。  
但是Dante没有停下，因为他发现Vergil的伤口正在愈合。这还是他第一次这么近的观察这个过程，骨骼、血管、肌肉、皮肤，一点点的生长、填补，发出鲜血淋漓的声音。那就像一场倒放的电影，Dante觉得浑身都在叫嚣着疼痛，伤口虽然可以治愈好，但是疼痛却是不能替代的。  
等到Dante停止释放他的信息素，他已经满身都是汗了。Vergil的呼吸平顺了下来，他的的伤口基本愈合了，只是裸露的皮肤上还是留下了一些痕迹。  
“告诉我，怎么回事。”Dante疲惫的说道。  
Lady走了过来，“我出任务的时候遇到的他，他应该是在发情期，信息素吸引了很多恶魔，它们围着他，撕咬……”她顿了顿，“抱歉，我不该说这些，我救了他，把他带了回来。”  
Dante摇了摇头，又点了点头，“谢谢，但我想问的不是这个。”  
Trish拉过Dante的手，他们是多年的朋友，她知道Dante现在心情很糟，他的眼眶有点红，像是一个做错事的小孩。她从边上的柜子上拿过一样东西，递到了他的手里。  
“打开它。”  
是Vergil的颈圈，从中间被硬生生的咬断了，不知Lady为何会把这个东西带回来。不过锁扣的地方还是完好的，Dante努力无视上面的血迹，按了一下金属的按扣。  
咔的一声，并不响，Dante却觉得心惊肉跳。就像什么不好的预兆，他本能的想要逃避。  
但是对方显然不会让他逃走，Trish接着说道，“我们打不开。”  
Dante手里的颈圈被人拿走了，是Nero，然后他听到了金属扣上的声音。  
“有一些特殊的颈圈，除了omega本人，只有标记他的alpha能开……”  
“我知道。”Dante知道，这样的东西并不难弄到，他甚至还见过连omega本人都不能开的颈圈。  
“嗯……所以，就那样。”Trish耸了耸肩。  
“Trish，我觉得我应该没有失忆吧？”  
“谁知道呢，事实摆在眼前，或许你可以等他醒了问问他。”  
Trish看了一眼面无表情的Dante，决定还是给他们兄弟一点时间。她和Lady一起带走了Nero，小家伙也是一脸懵，显然受到了不小的打击。  
走出房门，Lady拍了拍Nero的肩膀，“别担心，不代表他一定是你爸。”  
Nero瞬间石化了，Lady仿佛能看到他脸上飘落下来的尘屑，她恶趣味的笑了笑。为了救下Vergil她也受了不少的伤，可是这一个两个的都没看在眼里，气的她只能用这种恶劣的方式来报复他们了。她回头看了看紧闭的房门，默默祈祷，老天保佑，千万别把她家给拆了。

Dante坐在床边，一时不知道该做些什么，他的大脑还没有从高速的运转中冷静下来。  
从刚才给Vergil疗伤他就发现事情的不对劲了，Vergil不能自愈别的alpha的伤口，但是他的却可以，在他们以往的生活中，他并不止一次的弄伤过Vergil。  
还有他的信息素，他虽然不知道为什么自己的信息素可以起到帮助他的作用，但是显然，那和别人不同。  
然后是颈圈，对于Vergil来说那其实并不是必要的东西，因为现在的社会基本没人会去强行标记omega，而且他的哥哥显然也是有自保的能力的。Dante一直以为Vergil带着它是为了不让自己标记，但是此刻他意识到他错的离谱。或许Vergil的本意是希望他打开吧，当这个想法出现在脑中时，Dante的心里漫上了一丝酸涩。  
Dante把Vergil轻轻的抱了起来，靠在自己身上，拨开了他颈后的碎发。他从来没有见过标记omega的痕迹是怎样的，现在看来，真的太普通太平凡了，一圈齿痕，别的什么都没有。他轻轻的摸了摸那里，能感受到皮肤上细微的凹凸，就这玩意能有这么强的作用？  
嗯，是的，刚才他已经验证过了。  
Dante抱紧了Vergil，试图从他温热的体温中汲取一点安慰。omega的香味在不知不觉中蔓延开来，他一直觉得那味道很熟悉，可是却从没想过那是因为里面有自己的存在。  
“我什么时候标记的你？”  
昏睡中的人显然不会回答他，Dante叹了口气。  
“早点醒来吧，Vergil。”


	5. Chapter 5

Vergil昏睡了6天才醒来，那时的Dante正在回复Nero的信息。Nero起先来过几次，后来大概实在受不了和他之间尴尬诡异的气氛，就改成了短信联系。  
【他醒了没？】  
【我去看看。】  
Dante在键盘上敲着字，推开房门便看到Vergil靠坐在了床边。他似乎已经醒了会，正出神的看着窗外，上午不太强烈的阳光铺散下来，落在他柔软的银色头发上。听到声音，他回过了头。  
“厄……你醒了。”  
在此之前，Dante试想过很多种他哥哥醒来后的场景，但是当真的到了这一刻，他的第一反应还是逃避。他撇开了视线，不去看那双和自己一样的浅蓝色眼睛，他拿起桌上的水杯，“你要喝水吗？”  
“好。”  
Vergil的声音嘶哑的厉害，如同破损的机器，他接过杯子，喝掉了整杯的水。  
“还要吗？”  
“不用了。”  
说完这句话，他们便陷入了该死的静默。Vergil低着头，好看的手指一下下抚摸着水杯的边缘。等了5、6分钟，Dante意识到如果他不开口，对方或许真的可以和他干坐到天黑。  
“我都知道了。”  
“嗯。”  
“什么时候？”  
“17岁吧。”  
“Nero是我儿子？”  
“嗯。”  
Vergil的答案和Dante这几日的猜想无差，只是他的语气却是Dante没料到的冷淡。他以为他会表现的比较激动，至少也不应该是像这样如同谈论别人的事情一样无所谓，这让他生气，又莫名有点难过。  
“看着我！”他伸手抓住了Vergil。  
他的声音并不大，动作也不粗鲁，可是对面的人就跟突然受了惊吓的动物一般，他手一抖，杯子摔在了床上。  
Dante也懵了，他赶紧松开了他，“你怎么了？”  
Vergil深吸了口气，把杯子拿起来放到柜子上，摇了摇头，“没事，你继续。”  
Dante所有的话都在看到对方轻颤的身子后吞回了肚里，从不知道什么时候开始，他和他哥哥的相处竟然变成了这样。  
“为什么不告诉我？”他问出了他最想知道的问题。  
为什么没有告诉Dante，这个问题Vergil想了20多年。那是一棵深埋在他心里的参天巨树，根本无法三言两语的说清。  
最初的原因很单纯，羞耻，因为是他，引起了这件荒唐至极的错事。那天夜晚，Vergil从Dante朋友手里接过了醉酒的弟弟，他刚完成了一件高佣金的任务，即将到来的悠闲的半个月，让他难得的和朋友出去庆祝了一场。Vergil并不反对他弟弟出去玩，只是那天他正好进入了发情期，他想避开Dante，可那家伙却拿毛绒绒的脑袋蹭他，嘴里嚷嚷着好香。Dante八成没有认出他，Vergil把他扔到床上的时候还在这么想着，他就像往常照顾弟弟一样开始给他脱衣服，鞋子、风衣、衬衫、裤子，一件件的脱下。那时他们性别分化还不久，对于性他们都很陌生，Vergil还不知道alpha的信息素会对自己产生多强的影响力。等他意识到醉酒中的Dante正在无意识的散发他的信息素，他已经丧失了部分的理智，他觉得浑身燥热的厉害，喝再多冰水也没有用的那种。安静的空气中他的呼吸很重， Vergil觉得自己该赶紧离开，可他看着自己的弟弟，却发现一点都挪不开脚，就像着了魔一般。他并没有花费多长时间就放弃了抵抗，不管是出于什么原因，好奇、欲望，甚至可能是omega骨子里的淫荡，他放纵了他的本能。他扑倒在了Dante身上，亲吻他，抚摸他，感受着他肌肉下蓬勃的力量，他想拥有他。Vergil脱掉了自己的衣服，扒掉了Dante的内裤，他分开了双腿，跨坐在他的身上。对于第一次的他来说那并不容易，可他却兴奋的要命，他拿自己湿润的洞口磨蹭着他，把对方粗壮的阴茎一点点吞进了身体，强烈的快感舒服的他几乎想尖叫，可他怕吵醒Dante，所以他只能压着喉间甜蜜的呻吟。后来Dante还是半醒了过来，Vergil不知道他是否清醒，他只知道一切变得更加的顺利，他在对方过分强烈的掠夺下获得了一次又一次的高潮。直到Dante标记他，腺体被齿尖刺破的剧痛让他瞬间清醒了过来，这超过了他的预期，但他知道他已经逃不了了。疼痛交织着快感，他在战栗中完成了omega献祭自己的欲望。Dante很快又睡着了，Vergil把他们的身子擦拭干净，回到了自己的房间。他的双腿都快站不住了，他摔倒在床上，陷进萦绕在周身的alpha的味道里，沉沉的睡了过去。  
Dante并没有记得，Vergil不知道该不该庆幸，他还在发情期，可他却连看他一眼的勇气都没有，他躲到了房间里，整整一周的时间。事情的发展就是如此，一旦错过了最初的坦白时间，之后的开口就变的越来越困难，不过即使如此，那时的Vergil还是想告诉Dante的。  
在他敲开Dante房门的那天下午，他在他的床上看到了别的女人，铺天盖地的alpha的信息素几乎让他晕厥，他听到了女人的尖叫，还有Dante的声音。  
“抱歉，我应该提前和你说一声。”  
从那以后，Dante开始带人回来过夜。Vergil的房间就在他的隔壁，呻吟、喘息，愉悦的尖叫，每一声都清晰的传到了他的耳边。标记他的alpha的信息素里混杂着别人，交媾的味道恶心的想吐。  
或许是omega本能的对标记他的alpha产生依恋，Vergil做不到无动于衷，他痛苦、怨恨，甚至无休无止的嫉妒。他想冲上去给那些婊子一巴掌，告诉她们他是属于他的，恶毒从心底滋生，蜿蜒成了一条可怕的毒蛇。Vergil知道自己扭曲了，可他控制不住，他的自尊碎了一地，他第一次如此痛恨自己omega的身份。  
在Vergil看到那个站在门口的男性omega时，他终于奔溃了——他有了杀人的欲望。  
他划开了魔界的通道，慌乱而逃。他在那里呆了三个多月，斩杀了一切他所看到的恶魔，他用鲜血浇灭心中的戾气。  
然后他发现自己有了孩子，他亲弟弟的，他虽然有100万个理由杀了他，可最终还是没舍得下手。这应该是他这辈子唯一的孩子，omega的母性让他留下了他。他拖着疲倦的身体回到了人间，找了一个偏僻的地方安顿了下来。  
之后他过了很长一段忙碌安逸的生活，Nero的出生让他手忙脚乱，但是随着孩子的成长他的心一点点平静了下来。  
他觉得挺幸福的，除了随着时间与日俱增的对Dante的想念。他说不清自己想念的是他的哪个身份，血缘上的弟弟？标记自己的alpha？还是孩子的父亲？  
总之，他回来了，他又任性了一回。  
“Nero，我的儿子。”他笑着和他说。  
Vergil以为自己控制的很好，可在看到Dante的那刹那，他知道那只是自欺欺人。他的弟弟的一个拥抱，就让他浑身战栗。  
那段日子他们相处的一般，Dante对他的态度并不是很好，但是Vergil却很开心，因为他可以每天看到他。特别是当他知道Dante没有结婚的时候，他的心里忍不住像少女一样冒了几个粉色的小泡泡，神经病，他嘲笑自己。  
直到发情期的到来，Vergil根本没有反应过来。  
自从Nero出生后他的发情频率变的很低，最近几年甚至是一次都没有。他从没有想过这个问题，他太掉以轻心了。禁欲多年的他根本抵抗不了那么强烈的性冲动，特别是当他看到靠在他的门边抱胸而站的弟弟。  
灭顶的快感将他湮灭，他几乎沉溺其中，他突然想到了20年前，那时的他也是如此的放纵自己，然后他成了那般丑陋的模样，一辈子的梦魇。他开始在Dante怀里挣扎，换来对方一次次更加粗暴的对待。最终他惹怒了alpha，之后他便没有了太深的记忆，等他意识恢复，只剩满房间的鲜血，如同杀人现场。  
他又错了，他的任性又把事情搞的一团乱。但是他抵抗不了自己，不管是心理上还是生理上。他开始频繁的和Dante上床，很多时候是他主动的，他用淫乱来掩饰自己想靠近他的欲望。他知道他们回不到从前了，他们的关系早就扭曲畸形。这大概就是个惩罚吧，惩罚他当年做的错事，惩罚他抛下弟弟不告而别，惩罚他独自苟且的安逸度日。  
他换掉了自己脖间的颈圈，那是一个除了他只有Dante能打开的颈圈。直到Dante主动打开它的那一天，他都不会原谅自己。

Vergil陷入了沉思，痛苦的皱着眉。Dante知道那对他来说一定不是一个简单的故事。  
“Vergil？”  
Vergil回过了神，他看着他的弟弟，张了张嘴。  
房门在这时被人从外推开，Nero气喘吁吁的站在门口，看到坐在床上的人，冲上来抱住了他。  
Vergil推开他，摸了摸他的脸颊，“你怎么受伤了？”  
Nero有点不自然的避开了他的抚摸，从口袋里掏出了一个颜色怪异的果实，放在Vergil的手里。  
“这是什么？”  
“恶魔之树的果实，它可以给你力量。或许不足以消除alpha的标记，但是至少，”他转头看着Dante，一字一顿的说，“不用靠他而活。”


	6. Chapter 6

年轻alpha的信息素充满了攻击性，毫不掩饰对母亲的保护欲。那是和他年轻时很像的味道，如果Dante早点有机会闻到，大概也不会到今天才知道两人的关系。  
当alpha的信息素不是为了催情而活跃，它们就成了彼此证明实力的象征，如同被侵犯了领土的野兽，Dante本能的开始和他抗争。  
“Dante！”  
Vergil的一声惊叫让他瞬间回了神，他慌乱的收敛住乱窜的信息素，不过显然还是晚了。原本就虚弱的omega脸色苍白，浑身战栗不止。他飞快的撇过了头，可是即使如此，Dante还是在他眼中看到了恐惧，遮掩不住的。  
尖锐的疼痛袭向了他的大脑，就像迎面泼来的一盆冰水，他僵在了原地。  
Vergil闭着眼，睫毛颤抖着，他抓着Nero的衣服，靠在了他的肩膀上。  
他是他的alpha，可是他的信息素却让他害怕，多可笑多讽刺。在过去的日子里，他究竟做了什么。他用信息素恐吓过他吗？多少次？大概是数都数不清了。  
Dante眼眶发酸的厉害，浑身都难受极了，他头痛欲裂，几乎快支撑不住站立的身体。  
“吃了吧，那个果实。”  
他干涩的开口说道，他没有勇气直视他，里面的抗拒让他心痛不已。  
“结束这段关系吧。”

Dante不知道Vergil去了哪里，那天留下那句话他便走了。Nero会照顾好他的，他安慰自己。他曾经适应过哥哥不在的20年，可是现在仅仅过去了2周，他却觉得无比的漫长。他接了很多任务，杀了很多恶魔，他口袋里塞满了钞票，连小镇都安宁了许多。这是好事不是吗，可是他却觉得哪都不对劲。  
当接到Lady电话的时候，Dante正坐在街尾的甜品店，在老板诧异的眼神中搅拌着一杯已经化成水的草莓圣代。  
“过来。”女恶魔猎人的语气依旧不是那么友好。  
“没空。”Dante懒洋洋的回她。  
“你哥在这。”  
他握着勺子的手停顿了一下，随即又继续着无意义的旋转运动，“哦……”  
“他有点麻烦。”  
哐的一声，凳子被撞翻在地。Dante匆忙的从口袋里掏出一把钱丢在桌上，朝着门外跑去，“你们在哪？”  
当Dante赶到Lady报给他的地址，看到眼前亮着霓虹灯的酒吧的时候，有点懵。Vergil会来这种地方？他明明最讨厌吵闹了。  
他推开大门，浓烈的酒气混杂着烟味扑面而来，他皱着眉，朝着躁动的人群看去。他一眼就找到了Vergil，他的银色头发在昏暗的光线下依旧醒目，他斜斜的靠在桌子上，显然喝醉了。他毫无防备，边上的陌生男人正搂着他的腰，凑在他的耳边低语。男人脸上暧昧的笑容让Dante炸了，怒火瞬间点燃了他，鲜血朝着大脑直涌而去，他冲上去一把拉起了Vergil，把他带到自己的怀里。  
“操——你谁……”被打扰了好事的男人腾的站了起来，立刻被黑洞洞的枪口抵住了额头。  
“他的alpha。”Dante握着黑檀木，胳膊上青筋直爆，愤怒的双眼中是冰蓝的寒光，毫不遮掩的杀气。  
“想试试脑袋开花的感觉吗？”  
周围顿时安静了下来，所有人都朝他们这边看来。  
Dante能很好的控制人类和恶魔的血脉，他总是让它们处在一个平衡，可是现在，体内嗜血的那面正不断的沸腾着，让他的眼前猩红一片。他想杀了现场所有的人，每一个，看过他哥哥的人。他的视线在他们身上逐一扫过，最终落在了他对面那个瑟瑟发抖的男人身上。  
他扣在扳机上的手微微用力，只要一下，就可以了结他。  
“Dante！”  
身后传来熟悉的叫声，以及和他相似的斯巴达家血脉的味道，Dante僵硬的转过身，看到了朝他走来的Nero。他深深的吸了一口气，努力的平复着震颤的双手，他看了一眼Vergil，将他推进了Nero怀里。  
“保护好他。”  
Nero接住Vergil，怔怔的看着Dante离开的方向，他第一次知道alpha的信息素可以那么可怕，仿佛将人生生撕碎。原来曾经Dante对他是那么温柔，他甚至忍不住在心中庆幸。  
他回过头，看着站在角落里的Lady，“这就是你喊我过来的原因？”  
Lady无奈的举起双手，“虽然不是我的本意，但是还好你来了。”  
凭借她一个人的能力可摆不平暴走的Dante，今天要是Nero不来，她还真不知道该怎么收场。  
Nero叹了口气，把Vergil扶到一边的凳子上，轻轻的拍了拍他的脸，“Vergil？”  
他从来没有见过Vergil喝酒的样子，他的母亲总是在他面前保持着冷静理智的样子。他轻轻拍了他好几下，Vergil才缓缓睁开了眼。他有点呆愣，银色睫毛下淡蓝色的眼眸里氤氲着淡淡的水雾，隔了好几秒，才似乎终于对上了焦。  
“你没事吧？”  
Nero关切的问他，话音刚落，他的领口就被Vergil揪住了，他还没回过神，一个炙热的亲吻落在了他的唇上。Nero呆了，等他反应过来去推开他，他已经被拽的更紧。Vergil的吻很急切很莽撞，他粗鲁的撕咬着他的嘴唇，在他吃痛的时候撬开了他的牙齿，把舌头伸了进来。成熟omega的甜美香味瞬间在唇间漫溢开来，就像一颗邀人采摘的诱人果实，Nero垂在身侧的手握了又松，最后搭在了他的腰上。  
吻持续了很久，直到Nero在唇间尝到了血腥味。Vergil放开了他的嘴唇，用力的搂住他，窝进了他的怀里。他靠在他的肩膀上，缭乱又急促的呼吸落在他的脖间，在皮肤上染上了一层温热的温度。稀薄的湿意逐渐蔓延而开，他听到了Vergil低声的呜咽，如同一只寻求温暖的小兽。  
“Dante……”


	7. Chapter 7

Nero安静的坐着，抱着Vergil，他周身萦绕着alpha充满侵略性的信息素，让Lady忍不住打了个寒颤。  
“Nero？”  
Nero抬头看向她，他面色如常，眼中没有丝毫的波澜，看起来平静极了。  
这太诡异了，他们明明刚在她的面前表演了一场热辣的法式热吻。Lady吞了吞口水，她现在真的后悔死把Vergil喊出来喝酒了，原本期待的温馨家庭剧没看成，变成了狗血的八点档，还是会被禁播的那种。她试着努力从Nero的脸上读取一点有用的信息，他是什么想法？要把Vergil抢过来吗？他会对Dante做什么？  
脑中的故事离奇又血腥，Lady有了转身而逃的念头。只是她还没来得及行动，对面的人突然站了起来。  
“Ne，Nero，你要干吗……”Lady觉得自己的声音好像有点哆嗦。  
“帮我照顾他一晚。”Nero没有回答她，平静的目光转向了门外，“明早喊Dante过来。”

Lady顶着两个黑眼圈，站在家门口等待Dante和Nero，她一宿没睡好，做了整晚的噩梦。  
我上辈子一定欠他们家的……在她的吐槽中，Nero先来了。  
“Vergil呢？”Nero看起来精神不错。  
“还没醒。”Lady向房间的方向怒了怒嘴，“他酒量真的好差。”  
“他有很多不擅长的事情。”Nero笑着说道。  
看到对方温和的笑容，Lady有一瞬的迷惑，原本想问的问题已经到了嘴边，却突然有点问不出口了。  
“Nero……”  
“你先进去吧。”Nero打断了她，“我和Dante说点话。”  
Lady转头，看到了远处的Dante，这两人就跟约好一样的一起到了。比起Nero，Dante的脸色不怎么好。他的衣摆上有许多暗色的痕迹，即使隔着距离也能闻到上面的血腥味。他应该是在魔界呆了一晚，他知道自己昨晚的状态会伤害到普通人。  
Lady叹了口气，“只是说说话？”  
“当然。”Nero回答她。  
Nero靠在门上，看着向他走来的Dante。Dante和Vergil长的很像，这是毋庸置疑的事实，但是他们其实也很不同，神态、表情、气质，即使是不熟悉的人也不会将他们认错。  
自Nero有印象开始，他便和Vergil生活在一起，两个人。童年的他也曾经好奇过父亲的身份，只是在问了Vergil几次都没有得到答案后，他便放弃了。他能隐隐的感觉到母亲不愿提起他的事实，他并不想强迫他去回忆不愿回忆的过去。在Nero第二性别分化后，他和Vergil的关系开始逐渐变的疏远，或者该说，是对方刻意的保持距离。他一直以为那是因为自己是个alpha，直到昨天他才意识到，真正的原因并不是那么单纯。他和Dante相似的信息素，还有，相似的容颜。他更像Dante，在他知道对方是自己的父亲后就发现了，这么说或许有点奇怪，因为在外人眼里他们三个其实都长的挺像的。大概就是一种感觉吧，Nero只能用这样单薄贫瘠的词语来形容。他不知道Vergil是用什么心情在照顾自己，他也不知道Vergil在看到自己的时候会不会想到他的弟弟，标记他的alpha，但是，Vergil一定是辛苦的。昨晚的那个吻，他很震惊，甚至无法否认，他也很兴奋，但是更多的，还是心疼与心酸。他是他的母亲，他的亲人，这么多年，他究竟是怎么度过的？  
“和Vergil好好谈谈吧。”Nero说道。  
Dante和Vergil间到底发生过什么，为什么分开，为什么没有相认，其中的缘由他并不知道。  
他看着面前的Dante，看着他脸上遮掩不住的疲惫，“我给你最后一次机会。”  
Dante皱起了眉，“你什么意思？”  
“我会把他抢过来的，”Nero无视对方眼中的不悦，“用alpha的身份。”  
“你威胁我？”  
“是，我威胁你。”  
即使他和Dante再像又如何，即使他什么都不知情又如何，这并不能改变他们在乎彼此的事实。  
Nero长长的舒了口气，露出了一个浅笑。  
“父亲。”  
错愕在Dante的眼中一闪而过，他看了Nero一眼，沉默了片刻，最终什么都没说，推门走了进去。  
“这样好吗？”因为八卦之心而全程躲在角落的Lady脱口而出，脸上没有丝毫偷听别人对话的歉意。  
“你以为呢？”Nero无奈的笑了笑，“他们是我的父亲母亲。”  
“我以为你并不在乎这些。”毕竟这家人有乱伦的前科，Lady在心里默默加了一句。  
“他们都互相折腾20多年了，还不够吗？”  
Nero的口气很轻松也很自然，但是Lady似乎还是在他的脸上看到了一丝失落，大概是年纪大了，最近她总是莫名的有点母爱泛滥。  
“哎，他们两个糟老头凭什么有你这么个好儿子。好吧，我决定把我私藏已久的一个妹子介绍给你，她叫Kyrie，又漂亮又温柔……”  
Nero忍不住被她给逗笑了，“行了行了，我先走了。”  
“啊？你不等他们……嗯，结果？”  
“不用了。”结果会是什么他早就明白了，Nero点了点自己的嘴唇，“不要告诉他们。”  
“好。”  
Nero转身走了几步，突然又回过了头，“其实，Kyrie我早就认识了。”  
“What？”Lady惊呆了，“你什么时候勾搭上的？”  
Nero调皮的冲她眨眨眼，坏笑，“不告诉你。”

Vergil还没有醒，Dante走进房间，脱下了身上沾满血的风衣。  
他已经很久没见过Vergil这么安静平和的样子了，和上次的昏迷不同，熟睡中的他看起来很温柔。Dante坐到床边，伸出手摸了摸他的头发，它们被睡的乱糟糟的，一点没有平时被悉心打理的样子。  
这些日子，Dante总是忍不住会去回想他和Vergil的过往种种，即使他知道大部分的时候都是不愉快的。他尝试着从那堆糟糕至极的记忆中挖出一丝丝的和谐，以此来安慰自己他和哥哥的关系还不到决裂的那一步。  
他竟然发现了一个，如今的他甚至觉得那还挺甜蜜的。  
他和Vergil为数不多的几次同床共枕，具体的原因他记不清了，大概就是做累了，便一起睡了。睡前的Vergil总是会拿后脑勺对着他，一副不想瞧见他的模样，但是睡醒的Vergil却每次都在他怀里，像只可爱温顺的小猫。现在的Dante知道原因了，信息素的影响，让他本能的想亲近标记他的alpha。睡梦中的Vergil做了什么？他翻了个身，吸吸鼻子，摸一摸四周，一点点的靠近，然后，钻进他的怀里。Dante真想穿越到过去打醒那个呼呼大睡的蠢货，让他好好看看自己哥哥的模样。  
可是这些都是不可能的，他什么都没有发现，在事情还可以挽回之前。Vergil脖间的那几个暗色的伤痕，被alpha恶魔咬过的印记是那么刺眼，它们或许会留着一辈子，就像自己曾经带给他的伤害一样。  
大概是Dante的视线太过灼热，Vergil很快醒了过来，他睁开惺忪的睡眼，迷茫的看着他的弟弟。  
“我在哪？”停顿了几秒，他开口问道，刚睡醒的嗓音带着一丝特别的暗哑。  
“Lady家，昨晚你喝醉了。”Dante略不自在的将落在Vergil脖间的目光收了回来，“还记得吗？”  
Vergil摇了摇头，他的记忆只有到昨晚被Lady喊出去喝酒，他按了按胀痛的太阳穴，微微蹙起了眉，“你为什么在这？”  
为什么在这？Dante想了好一会也不知该从何说起，只能套用Nero刚才和他说的话，“我想和你好好谈谈。”  
“我们还有什么好谈的。”  
纵使Dante料想过Vergil对他的态度不会太好，但是当真的从对方口中听到这样冷漠的回答，他心里还是免不了的有点难受。 他拉住了起身离开的Vergil，“Nero让我来的。”  
听到儿子的名字，Vergil的脚步停顿了一下，他看了看Dante，抽出了被他握住的手。  
当熟悉的体温从自己的掌中逐渐消散，悲伤终于再也压抑不住的汹涌而出，Dante突然有了落泪的冲动，他喊住了Vergil，带着哀求，带着一丝哽咽，“最后一次，说完，我就滚蛋。”  
面子、自尊，他曾经或许会在意的一切，此刻在他看来也是那么的不值一提。他唯一想做的，就是留下眼前的人，不惜一切代价。  
Vergil终究还是坐了下来，“你想说什么？”  
“从头到尾，一切。”  
随着话落，房间安静了下来，如同一场拉开序幕的电影，让所有人都正襟危坐。  
那是Vergil羞以启齿的过去，他以为他永远都说不出口，可是对着Dante，对着他的弟弟，他却意外的觉得平和。他叹了口气，开始讲述那个久远的故事。它过去真的已经太久了，久到就像不是发生在自己身上一样陌生。他讲的很慢，Dante认真的听着，这是他第一次听他的哥哥说这么多的话。  
“我知道我想对她们做什么吗？你知道我有多么恶毒的想法吗？”Vergil浅色的眸子中染上了阴冷，以及更多的，痛苦。  
“我知道。”就像他曾经想对别人做的那样，Dante握住了Vergil的手，这一次，对方没有挣开。  
他轻轻的抚摸着他的手指，曾经的他们明明做过更多更亲密的事情，可是现在仅仅这样的碰触也让他觉得很满足。  
“你知道我为什么带女人回家吗……”  
那是太久太久以前的事情了，如果不是Vergil提起，大概会永远的尘封在他的脑中。  
“我做了一个梦，梦到了我的哥哥，他被我压在身下，分开双腿……我觉得我病了，我是个变态，我竟然对自己的哥哥有情欲……我不敢直视他，我怕被他看穿我龌龊的心思。”  
Dante低下头，将Vergil的手附在自己的眼睛上。  
“我每天都在梦里干自己的哥哥……”  
指尖的湿气让Vergil的身体忍不住轻颤，他知道这一切的开端便是那个夜晚，由他引起的。  
“如果我能早点和你谈谈就好了，如果我没有选择这种幼稚的方式来证明自己就好了……”  
他做了愚昧的选择，他的自欺欺人让他们分开了20年。  
“当我们再次相遇的时候，我应该要好好珍惜的。但是我被……”  
他被嫉妒冲昏了大脑，即使当时的他并不愿意承认。他的哥哥是那么漂亮，浑身都是甜腻诱人的味道，可是那样的他却是属于别人的，凭什么？他的身体凭什么被别的男人占有，他的肚子凭什么孕育别人的孩子。  
嫉妒就像张牙舞爪的野兽，把他的心一片片撕碎。他成了一个怪物，不折不扣的混蛋，他伤害Vergil，报复他，折磨他，从中获得快感，获得满足。  
“为什么？我为什么要那么做……”  
他明明那么的在乎他。  
掌心湿气凝聚成的灼热温度让Vergil瞬间惊慌无措，他甚至没来得及思考，身体便本能的上前搂住了Dante。  
Dante僵直了，随即立刻回抱住了他，用力的仿佛要将他揉进自己的身体。  
他们有多久没好好的拥抱过了，或许一次都没有，温热的体温、安心的味道，他们本应该是那样的亲密无间。  
到底是哪一步错了，到底是谁做错了，又是谁错的更多？  
“对不起。”  
不知是谁先开的口，当他们终于说出了这句早该在20多年前就说出的话的时候，两人就和卸下了肩上的重担一样松了口气。  
“我是不是很蠢。”Dante自嘲的说道。  
“是。”其实Vergil知道他也一样。  
Dante失笑，“我该做什么……做什么你才能原谅我？”  
Vergil摇了摇头，他不知道，或许一辈子他们都无法得到一个准确的答案，就像世间并不存在任何东西可以将一人的对错准确衡量。  
Dante把下巴搁在Vergil的肩膀上，蹭了蹭他的侧脸，无关情欲的小动作在这时让他觉得特别的温馨。  
“不过我还是要和你解释一个误会，你说的omega小男孩，那只是普通的委托人。”  
Vergil没有说话，就像没听到一样偏过了头。  
“你不相信我吗？”Dante表示很无语，“是真的，我觉得我对你的欲望不正常……又怎么可能去找别的男人？”  
Vergil依旧没有说话，但是Dante能感觉到他周身的气场变的更加的温顺。Dante搂紧了他，他还想和Vergil继续说话，永远都不要停下，似乎这样，就可以把他们错过的那段时间重新弥补。  
“你吃了吗？恶魔果实。”  
“嗯。”  
“哦……感觉怎么样？”  
“挺好吃的。”  
“除此之外呢？”  
“没什么特别。”  
“那你还喜欢我吗？”  
“这有什么关系？”  
“有很大关系，所以？”  
“什么？”  
“你还喜欢我吗？”  
“……”  
“算了，你亲我一下吧。”  
“为什么？”  
“那我亲你吧。”Dante在Vergil的侧脸上飞快的落下了一个吻。  
“带Nero辛苦吗？”  
“还行。”  
“他是个好孩子。”  
“嗯，我们的儿子。”  
“挺可惜的，我竟然错过了他的童年。”  
“嗯……”  
“要不……”  
“……”  
“我们再生一个？”  
“……”  
“还是算了，你太辛苦了。”  
“……”  
“Vergil。”  
“嗯？”  
“对不起，我还是想和你再说一遍。”  
“我知道，我也是。”  
“我爱你。”  
“……”  
“你怎么不说，我也是了？”  
“……”  
“好吧。”Dante把Vergil的脸转向自己，将自己的唇印在了他的唇上。  
“以后再告诉我。”


	8. Chapter 8

这样挺好的，Dante安慰自己，至少他每天都可以看到Vergil。  
事情便是那样，20多年交错的岁月，并不可能真的通过三言两语消弭。或许是对这段关系的珍惜，又或许仅仅是不适应，让两人的相处变的格外的小心翼翼。他们会在说每一句话之前停顿，在做每一件事之前思考。没有了争执，没有了对立，很平淡，但是，也很疏远。  
这样的日子要持续多久，这种糟糕的感觉又要花多久才能适应。  
Dante站在镜子前，尝试着将里面的人当成自己的哥哥看待。  
“嘿，哥，今天天气不错，要不我们上个床？”  
你是傻逼吗？Dante将脖子上的毛巾甩在了镜子上。  
他很想Vergil，想和他说话，想和他拥抱亲吻，也想更进一步的碰触他，这里有部分的性欲，但是更多的，还是想和对方亲近的欲望。  
他们以前都是怎么上床的？Dante回想着。  
他会把Vergil拉过来，不论他在做什么，推倒在任何可以躺下的地方，他们在哪里做过？床？沙发？地板？桌子？他会粗鲁的扒下他的裤子，直接分开他的双腿……  
还是别想了，那简直是自我折磨。  
Dante用冷水洗了把脸，决定还是去野外打个怪比较好。正当他准备出门的时候，他遇到了刚从外面回来的Vergil。  
“你要去哪？”Vergil问他。  
“哪都不去。”有哥哥在，打什么怪？为什么要打怪？Dante从Vergil手里接过纸袋，“你买了什么？”  
“草莓蛋糕。”  
“帮我买的吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“谢谢。”Dante说着，在Vergil嘴角落下了一个轻吻，这是他们现在最高级别的亲密接触。  
Vergil轻轻摸了摸嘴角，从纸袋里拿出了一瓶红酒。  
“你要喝酒？”  
“嗯。”  
自从上次在酒吧看到Vergil醉酒被人骚扰后，Dante便对喝酒这件事充满了排斥，但是今天有他在，应该不会有什么问题吧？  
两人一边品尝着蛋糕加红酒的奇怪组合，一边有一搭没一搭的聊着天。Dante发现Vergil的酒量确实不好，喝了两杯，他的脸上便爬上了一层淡淡的红晕。  
“周末有空吗？”  
Vergil看着他，用因为带着水汽而显得特别温柔的目光。  
“有。”  
“喊Nero过来吧？”  
Vergil纤细骨感的手指握着透明的高脚杯，指腹在杯脚上摩挲着。  
“好。”  
Vergil抬起头，柔软的嘴唇触上杯沿，他微微张开了一点嘴，露出了粉色的舌头。  
操——  
Dante赶紧收回了视线，现在的他可经不起这样的撩拨，他低垂着头，认真的开始消灭眼前的蛋糕。  
不过后来，他还是后悔了，他应该看着Vergil的。  
Vergil靠在他的胸口上，安静的闭着眼，长长的睫毛低垂着，就像睡着了一样。如果不是那比春药还要命的香味，Dante真的很想一直这么抱着他。他几乎花掉了整辈子的自制力，才将Vergil放倒在床上，什么都没对他做。  
Dante转身，带着逃窜的意味，只是他还没踏出一步，他的手就被拉住了。原本应该睡着的人睁开了眼，湿漉漉的看着他，Vergil握着他的手，向自己的方向拉去，最终，停留在他的唇边。  
“别走。”  
一点点的湿润，在Dante的手背上一划而过。  
他的理智瞬间就断了，他再也压不住心中的冲动，俯下身，狠狠的吻住了他。  
Vergil也回吻了他，迫切的，他分开了自己的嘴唇，让对方的舌头伸了进来。湿滑的软肉在唇中相触，甜腻诱人的味道蔓延开来，时隔已久的亲密接触，让两人都忍不住身体轻颤。他们就像从未尝过情欲滋味的毛小子一样，啃咬着、吮吻着彼此。  
几乎快喘不过气时，他们才放开了对方。  
“我想要你。”Dante的声音暗哑，遮掩不住的情欲的滋味。  
Vergil没有回答，他抓着Dante的手，移到了自己的胸口。他开始解扣子，一颗，两颗……  
Dante撕开了他的衣服，在他准备啃咬上去的时候，他看到了Vergil身上的伤痕，蜿蜒的，一道又一道。  
他愣住了，就像被人当头打了一棒。  
Vergil撑起了上半身，看着茫然无措的Dante，轻笑，“你嫌弃了？”  
“不是！”Dante慌乱的解释，“怎么可能……”  
他只是不知道该做什么，不知道该怎么面对它们，他伸出颤抖的手指，轻轻的碰了碰他，“疼吗？”  
“不疼。”  
Dante苦笑，垂下了头，“怎么可能……”  
Vergil差一点就不在了，如果不是Lady，如果他没有及时赶到。  
“你当时为什么要出去？”  
仅仅只是回忆，那种差点失去对方的可能也让他痛苦到无法呼吸。  
“你是不是……”剩下的话，他甚至连说出来的勇气都没有。  
Vergil叹了口气，揉了揉他的头发，“我没有那么脆弱。”  
那是真话吗，还是为了安慰自己？Dante不知道，他搂紧了他，“Vergil……”  
“不要道歉，Dante。”Vergil打断他，“至少不是这个时候。”  
嗯，不应该在这个时候的，Dante看着Vergil，看着他眼中的情潮与渴望，那些，都是独属于他的。  
“好。”他亲了亲他柔软的嘴唇，“不能让你的酒白喝。”  
“……”  
Dante脱掉了Vergil的衣服，迫不及待的吻了上去，他已经太久没碰过他了，对方身上的味道让他怀念不已。他吮吻着他的脖子、锁骨，留下了几个殷红的吻痕，他舔舐着他的乳头，如同品尝美味的果实一般，整个含进嘴里。  
Vergil的身体轻颤着，alpha的碰触让他兴奋极了，Dante很少这样对待他，他们的性爱总是直接的过分。  
他的乳头被又吸又吮，很快就肿胀了起来，像个抹着油的小石子，巍巍的挺立着。Dante吐出了美味的果实，继续朝Vergil的身下吻去，他停在了他的胯间，隔着裤子，咬住了他的阴茎。  
轻微的疼痛让Vergil忍不住挺了挺腰，鼓胀的性器整个贴上了对方的脸。Dante似乎笑了下，然后一把拉下了他的裤子。阴茎马上弹跳了出来，正好打在了他的嘴唇上，湿滑的软肉从中探出，在上面轻轻舔了一口。  
这是Dante第一次给他口交，特异又有点陌生的快感让Vergil绷紧了身体。高热的口腔将他的阴茎整根包了进去，舌头缠绕住柱身，在敏感的冠状沟上来回舔弄着。柔软的唇瓣、有力的吸吮，绝妙的搭配让他的每一处都舒服极了， Vergil觉得他坚持不了三分钟。  
在他快射之前，Dante吐出了他的阴茎，他还没来得及松口气，双腿便被向两侧拉开了，下一秒，湿腻腻的触感抵住了他隐秘的洞穴。  
“你不要……啊……”Vergil的身体软了，Dante毫不费力的舔开了他的入口，把整根舌头插了进去。他的后穴已经分泌了很多的淫水，灵巧的舌头在里面肆意翻搅着，发出咕啾咕啾的淫靡水声。Vergil低声的呜咽着，他想并拢双腿，却被Dante轻松的制服。他的双腿被拉的更开，舌头更深的插进了他的软肉，紧绷的褶皱被一条条舔平舔软，整个松软了下来。他敏感的内壁被对方粗糙的舌尖大力的搔刮着，口水混着淫液从连接处流出，在他的臀肉上留下了色情的亮光。  
等Dante放开他，Vergil已经射了一次，他瘫软在床上，呼吸凌乱。  
Dante欺身压了上来，在他唇边留下了一个濡湿的吻。  
“你知道吗，你的里面也是甜甜的。”  
这样的耻话让Vergil接受不了，他偏过了头，脸颊发烫。  
“我忍不住了。”  
Dante说着，把阴茎抵住了穴口，刚刚被舌头操开的入口又湿又滑，正淫荡的翕张着。  
“想要我吗？”  
“你怎么话……”剩下的文字全被淹没在了惊叫里，Dante一个用力，整根阴茎一插到底。他俯身堵住了Vergil的嘴，同时将他的双腿朝上推去，粗壮的阴茎随着角度更深的操进洞穴，直到仅仅留出囊袋露在外面。他发出了一声舒服的叹息，抽动腰身，开始操干身下的人。  
被填满的快感太强了，Vergil眼角不自觉的溢出了一点水花。Dante进的太深了，已经顶到了他的生殖腔，巨大的龟头卡在他脆弱的腔口上，放肆的顶弄着。  
Dante不断的冲撞着身下的人，Vergil的里面湿极了，内壁火热滚烫，柔软湿润的媚肉在他进入时紧紧的包裹上来，在他离开时不知羞耻的挽留。他爽的头皮发麻，他真想把他钉死在床上，让他一辈子都不能离开自己身边。  
“你为什么……”Vergil的话淹没在他断断续续的呻吟里。  
“怎么了？”Dante马上放缓了速度，“你想要什么？”  
“你为什么不释放你的信息素？”  
Dante的动作顿了顿，露出了一个无奈的表情，“你不喜欢。”  
Vergil有点莫名，然后似乎想到了什么，他轻轻笑了笑，抓着Dante拉到身边，凑近他的耳朵，“怎么会，我的alpha。”  
他的唇被吻住了，柔情的、毫无攻击性的信息素瞬间包围住了他，这样的味道他怎么可能不喜欢，这明明是最让他安心的存在。  
他伸出双腿，主动缠住了Dante的腰，Dante扣住了他的十指，继续操干他。  
空气中浓烈的信息素交缠在一起，成为了甜蜜无比的味道。  
他们一同射了出来，白灼的液体把他们身下搞的乱糟糟一片，他们浑身都是汗，黏黏腻腻，可是即使如此，他们也没有想分开。  
Dante靠在Vergil的背上，在他的后颈上落下了一个轻吻。那里，总有一天他会再咬上去，等他弥补了对Vergil所有的伤害后。从那以后，他的哥哥便将永远独属于他。  
“Vergil。”  
“嗯？”  
“我爱你。”  
“我知道。”Vergil拍了拍他毛茸茸的脑袋，“我也是。”

\------------------------------  
当Vergil踏上房车的时候，Nico正背对着他捣鼓桌上的零件，听到声响，她回过了头。  
“Vergil？”卷发的女生发出了一声小小的惊呼，“好久不见。”  
“是的。”Vergil和她打了个招呼，从袋子里掏出一样东西递给她。  
“哇，这个可花了Nero不少的心思。”  
“嗯，帮Nero打造成一件武器吧。”  
“嗯？我以为他找来是为了……”Nico想了想，还是没有说出口，Nero并没有告诉她真实的用途，那仅仅只是她的猜测。  
Vergil笑了笑，没有回答，“不要告诉Nero。”  
“OK，我会直接给他送过去的。”  
“谢谢。”  
Nico看着Vergil离开的背影，无奈的耸耸肩，这家人，真的好奇怪。她捏了捏手中的东西，“恶魔之树的果实，可以做什么呢？”


End file.
